


...

by MoonFire_Arc



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, Lavender Town, Pokemon Tower, i don't know how it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire_Arc/pseuds/MoonFire_Arc
Summary: Just a Team Rocket grunt going through life





	...

“J-just leave me alone!”

This was probably the sixtieth time someone tried to ‘escort’ him back outside the Pokémon Tower but no, Team Rocket Grunt John had a task set and he would accomplish it no matter who tried to get in his way.

John knocked the hand that tried to grab him and kneed him in the balls. With another side-character taken care of, John ran up the stairs and onto the first floor. Yes, the first floor because the people in the lobby just wouldn’t let him go up even when the receptionist said he was technically allowed in. The Tower was open to ALL people, damn it!

As John stormed his way around the graves and people, more and more people tried to kick him out. No one dared to use an attack though, in fear of destroying the graves of the dead around them.

John wasn’t stupid like his colleagues, he could see the silhouettes of the people in front just waiting to ambush him, but he didn’t have another option. As he tried to run up the next flight of stairs, the ones hiding behind the graves launched themselves at him while yelling something inaudible.

Pinned down, John’s hands were firmly clasped by a Machop and his run was now dead. Who would let him go up further? After all, he was part of Team Rocket, the evil organisation that kidnapped and held Mr Fuji as a hostage, the evil organisation that dug up Cubone skulls to sell on the black market and the evil organisation that forced the town to hide in their own homes.

Tears were threatening to burst from John’s clenched eyes as his ambushers started calling him names and dragging him back down the stairs that he had tried so hard to climb. John struggled but he was just a mere human, a child who had no exceptional talents whatsoever and he was powerless against the Machop. Even if he could reach for his pokémon, he would get pummelled. After all, how could he help his pokémon become strong if he himself couldn’t?

“Quit struggling brat!” growled the blond bastard, grabbing a fistful of John’s hair so their eyes were in line with each other. “We’re gonna throw you out of the Tower and you’ll stay there, you hear me?”

“Hold it right there,” wheezed an old man, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. “Leave the poor boy alone.”

“Bu-but he’s a-”

“I know who he is, but this Tower is open for everyone. Including Team Rocket if they so wish.” stated the old man sternly as he bopped the heads of the teenagers who ambushed John. “Leave him alone.”

When they realised that the old man wasn’t going to back down, the teenagers went down the stairs themselves leaving the old man and John behind.

“Thank you sir.” John went up the stairs that led to the second floor as the old man tilted his head.

“Awfully nice of that young lad, nice to see that there’s still hope in the younger generation.”

John trudged up the floors, one by one, bystanders watching his every step through the Tower until he knelt down before of a grave, his hand brushing the lettering gently.

__

Rattata

__

D.O.D. 27/2/1996

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I just did, this is 10 minutes worth of work here.


End file.
